


Shenanigans

by hockeyallthehockey



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Ficlet, King of Pranks!Flower, M/M, Prompt Fill, Sid's curly hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 02:58:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13650015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hockeyallthehockey/pseuds/hockeyallthehockey
Summary: Everybody knew -everybody, even the rooks - that with Flower back in town, there would definitely be some shenanigans in the room.





	Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to @Zhenya71 for the quick beta and title suggestion. =)
> 
> Inspired by:  
> Prompt #71 - “You’re the best!”  
> Random word generator - “video”

Everybody knew - _everybody_ , even the rooks - that with Flower back in town, there would definitely be some shenanigans in the room. Nobody knew when, or who would be the target, but the king of pranks was holding court, and somebody would end up being the jester.

They made it through pre-game. Nobody had any illusions about that actually meaning they were in the clear. But the stalls were all fine, nothing was missing, nothing exploded or made noise or started to smell awful. Sully gave his pep talk, Sid gave his, Geno interjected with the occasional “Let’s go” or “Fuck yeah”, and at one point something rambling in Russian that made Sid honk-laugh in his stall - which in turn made the rookies laugh, a welcome break in the tension in the room.

They made it through warmups - mostly. Geno’s bucket went missing, and was finally located on top of Flower’s cage, and the rookies breathed a sigh of relief. The rest of the team laughed at them, and clutched their own gear a little closer.

Nobody expected Flower to set something up to happen _during_ the game, so the intermissions weren’t a concern for anyone but the rookies, who still looked a little fidgety as they listened to Sully’s, and Sid’s, mid-game speeches.

But then the game was over, the Pens won, and the team filed back into the dressing room with spirits high. The press wasn’t far behind, and the veterans on the team started to get twitchy again. There was no way Flower was going to let it go with just that one silly little helmet-snipe.

But they got through post-game, and the guys headed for the showers and got dressed and there was nothing… _yet_.

\--

Sid pulled his game-day suit back on and waffled on whether to bother with gelling his hair for the press that was sure to be hanging around the arena. It was long enough that if he didn’t slick it down, it curled all over the place, and while the internet loved pictures of his mop, it made him feel like he was 18 again.

He took the time to tame his hair, washed the gel off his hands, and padded back to the dressing room to get his suit jacket and his phone, figuring he’d taken long enough that everyone else would be gone.

And then he stopped, because in the middle of the floor - nearly the middle, beside the Penguins logo - was Geno, wearing _his_ game-day suit, down on one knee and holding an open ring box on his palm. He looked nervous, and Geno never looked nervous, shouldn’t look nervous about this because everybody knew Sid was a sure thing when it came to Geno.

Sid swallowed hard, and made himself step forward, stopping a pace away, looking down at the ring box. “Ge-” he started, but his voice cracked and he had to clear his throat. “Zhenya?”

“Marry me, Sid?” Geno said, short and to the point, and Sid’s vision blurred.

He didn’t remember dropping to his knees, he didn’t remember Geno’s arms coming around him, he didn’t remember when the tears started or when his voice rose enough above a whisper to be heard. “Yes, yes, yes, oh my _God_ , Geno, yes, you crazy Russian, _yes!_ ”

Behind him, a cheer went up, and Sid turned to look over his shoulder as Geno started to chuckle in his ear. The entire team was crowded at the double-doors, cheering, and front and centre in the crowd was Flower, holding his cell phone, obviously recording the whole thing with a huge grin on his face.

Sid laughed, and hid his face against Geno’s neck for a moment before he finally pushed back and sniffed, wiping at his face. “You _planned_ this,” he accused, delighted, and Geno’s grin just got wider.

So Sid turned his accusation to Flower, who looked thoroughly pleased with himself. “ _This_ was your prank?”

Flower just shrugged and kept grinning. “Best one yet, but I don’t think it was really a _prank_. And I got the whole thing on video for you, G.”

Geno laughed, relaxed and easy, and pulled Sid to his feet as he stood. “You best, Flower,” he announced, as if everybody didn’t already know that. “Best conspirator.” Then his grin turned wicked. “Best man?”

Flower’s jaw dropped, and Sid had to hold on to Geno to keep his feet as he tipped his head back and laughed. It figured that Geno would be the one pull one over on Flower.

**Author's Note:**

> Come share all the hockey feels with me on Tumblr at [HockeyAllTheHockey](http://hockeyallthehockey.tumblr.com)


End file.
